Upperclass Rebels
by ClayAir313
Summary: A wealthy girl from south Philly moves to Ipswich. While there, she makes friends with the Sons of Ipswich. The question is, is she as normal as she and the boys first thought? /Reid/OC/ SEQUEL: Middleclass Misfits
1. Moving, Mustangs, and Pool

****

Hey everyone. Here's a new story for you! And it's the Covenant, too! Hope you guys like it. I'll try to keep up with this story and my other ones. Give me time people, I do have a life. Thanks! (Covenant not mine)

* * *

**Moving, Mustangs, and Pool

* * *

**

I needed to get away from the hellholes of south Philly. I needed to run, to be free, to not be afraid of getting shot, mugged, or raped. Okay, so I'll have to move far from Philly to get my wish. Maybe another state would do? Wait, how will I get money for school? Can I ask my parents? Yes. Yes I can. I can ask and they'll answer no. Goddamnit, my life is shitty.

* * *

Two weeks later, I got my wish. What a shock! I was leaving to go up farther north. Two days previous, someone had tried to mug my dad but he had escaped. Now we were moving and I was going to a private school with dorm rooms. DORM ROOMS! No more parents. I already had an acceptance letter from this 'Spencer' place. Probably a shitty excuse for preppy kids. Oh well. At least I was escaping to a different area.

I waved to my only friend, Lyla, as we drove away. I wish, of all things, that she could run away to Spencer's with me. Her mom was a whore who was never home and basically left Lyla to fend for her two younger siblings. Her father was a constant drunk and his liver was now failing. He had no insurance and no money to pay for treatment. The inevitable would soon come. I felt bad for Lyla.

Trying to leave my troubles behind, I put my earphones in. My parents were actually fairly rich. Old money and lots of it. I let the music carry me away as I shut my eyes and fell asleep for the two day drive.

I woke up and my mother was driving instead. My father was sleeping. I noticed a small bag from McDonalds on the seat next to me and I ate it thankfully. I saw my mother glance back at me once. She looked bored and very bitchy. My mother was like that. Meredith Grace Keller was born a snob, raised as a snob, and treated me, her daughter, like a thing. With five eyes. And a mono-brow.

I did not have five eyes and a mono-brow. In fact, I was five foot nine and a half with sleek and wavy auburn hair. My eyes were a bit different. They were a dark hazel near my pupil, steadily getting lighter near the edge of my iris with a darker ring of the color blocking off the lightened color from the rest of my eye. I was skinny. Very skinny. My mother thought I could be the most beautiful girl ever if I just dressed nicely. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention something. I like to wear comfortable clothes. I usually wear t-shirts, a pair of loose-fitting jeans that are faded, and my pair of Chuck Taylors. I loved my shoes.

I thought I was pretty cool. I got away with a lot of stuff including some damaging school property, beating a few kids up, and cursing out a teacher. Thank God my parents were loaded. Now we were moving to 'Ipswich'. I wonder if I'll be expelled within the first week. I'm going to be a senior so I probably won't have any friends. Oh well. Not like I really depended on anyone, anyway. I depend on one person: me. With my parents as socialites, I was left in the dust with a pretty pink dress that had been forced on me. After some work, I wore a ripped and shredded FORMERLY pink dress that was now black. And green and blue. I liked those colors.

I chuckled as I thought about such things. My mother stopped the car and looked back, pleading at me. I rolled my eyes, took out my earphones, and got out of the car. My mother followed suit and we switched places. I pulled back onto the road and started driving. It was a small road with lots of trees. The leaves were falling like rain here. Within the next hour, my mother said we had arrived. Ooo, yay! A big SNOBBY mansion. Just my luck. At least I still get my dorm room. My parents and I started to unpack the car, hauling boxes and bags into the palace. I had a room on the third floor. Do we even need a third floor? Why my parents had decided to live in south Philly in the first place is beside me.

* * *

After two hours, my room was done. I stayed up there, letting my parents handle the rest. Actually, no. I lied. I didn't stay at all. I climbed out the window, down the trellis, and ran into our enormous garage. There were two cars there, one probably delivered earlier and the other having been driven in. My mustang awaited me after three days of malnourishment. She was a pretty thing. She was a sea blue-green baby with silver streaks on the side. My child purred as I woke her up. As I drove away, I heard my parent's cursing the day they bought me a car. I thanked the heavens. Fifteen minutes of searching found me parked outside of a bar. Nicky's. It looked okay. I got out of my child, walked to the door, and stepped inside. I was greeted with smoke, shouting, and a fight over at the pool tables. Just my place. I had about fifty dollars in my pocket. I was either going to spend it on food or bet it in pool. I think the latter might win.

I walked over to the bar and asked for a coke with two cherries in it. The guy behind the counter gave me a look but changed it as I held up the bills. I gave him about five dollars and strolled over to the pool tables. There were two boys, a blond and brunette, schooling a very pissed looking rich kid. I'm very perceptive and could see how rich they were. Probably all old money, like me. I pulled my hair up loosely with a hair band as I watched the game progress. By the look on the one kids face, he was ready to start a fight. I might just have to get in on that. The blond made his final shot and won. The pissed pansy handed the money over roughly and demanded a rematch. The brunette smirked and replied no. Blondie asked if anyone else would play. Uh oh. The money was burning in my pocket. I stood and grabbed the pool stick from the pansy. Pansy boy smirked at me and tried to grab me, but I turned to him scowling.

"You ever think of touching me and that smirk on your face will be upside down while you howl in pain when I kick your ass," I said darkly. The blond laughed as I turned back to the table. I told him the same fate would apply to him if he tried anything funny.

"Okay, okay. No need to be hostile. I'm Reid Garwin," he said, still smirking.

"Annette Keller. How much?" I asked.

"What?" said the brunette, confused.

"I asked how much. As in how much are we betting here. I have forty-five dollars,"

Reid raised an eyebrow to his friend, shrugged, and agreed to the amount. The brunette sat down to watch our game.

"And his name is?" I asked.

"Ahh, baby boy! You forgot to introduce yourself!" Reid teased.

The brunette blushed before saying, "I'm Tyler Simms."

"Okay, Tyler. Now watch as I whip your friends ass in pool," I answered slyly.

Reid chuckled and let me break. Just my luck, three solids sunk. Blondie's eyes bulged. I heard Tyler mumble something about no cheating and Reid glared over at him. A few minutes later, my next shot was made and a combo shot reached. The nine, eleven, twelve, fourteen, and fifteen balls were all sunk now. Only two more to go and the eight ball. I got the ten on the next turn but the cue followed it in. Reid picked up the cue ball, placed it down, and shot for the two and five balls. They sunk with a clunk. He aimed again but the ball stopped right before the hole. I smirked and aimed for the ten ball at the opposite hole. It clanked against another as I aimed for the thirteen. It also popped into the hole. Only the eight to go.

Reid looked completely confused, Tyler slightly bemused, and Aaron smiling smugly. I took aim, hit the cue with a bit of force, and watched at the eight ball made a magnificent sound. I won. I held out my hand for the money and he handed it over solemnly. Tyler's mouth was open in shock as I sat down beside him, grabbed my drink, and shoved the bills in my pocket.

"He's going to hate you forever," Tyler whispered over to me. I raised my eyebrow before realization hit me. Reid had never lost a game before, had he?

"Have I just made history?" I questioned.

Tyler nodded and laughed before going over to comfort his friend. Aaron came beside me, making a grab for my waist just before he got a punch in the nose. His eyes watered as he stepped back and cursed me.

"You bitch! Oh my God! You bitch! You're such a whore!"

I smirked as I took another drink from my glass. "I told you you would be howling in pain if you tried anything. Idiot," I muttered as I stood. The man behind the counter gave me a mean look. I bent over the counter, told him the guy had tried to molest me, and that I was defending myself. He threw Aaron and his cronies out personally. I thanked him and sat down on the stool again. Reid walked over, laughing immensely.

"You just- He just got- You just really screwed up Aaron's reputation to get with any girl he wanted," he laughed out. Tyler was looking at his friend like he was crazy.

"C'mon. You've made history twice today. You get to meet our friends," Tyler said. I nodded as I got off my stool yet again and walked with them to the other side of the bar.

"Please tell me you haven't knocked up another girl, Reid," said a stern voice from the table we were headed. I glared at the guy before sitting down and kicking his shin under the table.

"I'm not just some screw, you jerk. I don't let stuff like that happen to me," I growled.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just his reputation. I'm Caleb Danvers and this is Pogue Parry," he said pointing to the boy next to him.

"Annette Keller. Call me Kells," I stated. "I hate Annette with a passion. Call me that and die."

"Okay, Annette," joked Reid. I gave him a hateful glare before 'accidentally' pushing him off his chair. "Owch! Point taken."

Tyler chuckled at his friend's antics. "Are you going to the Dells on Saturday?"

One of my eyebrows raised. "What the hell are the Dells?" I asked.

"Only one of the hottest illegal party spots in the world," said Pogue.

"Party, why not. Illegal, no doubt I'll be there," I said, grinning.

"You like trouble, then?" questioned Caleb.

"Trouble is my middle name. Coming from south Philly, you get used to getting in trouble. Rape, murder, mugging. It's all a part of everyday life," I said sadly.

"You're from south Philly then," declared Reid. I nodded. I checked my phone.

"Holy shit. I'm so screwed!" I pronounced, standing.

"What? What's up?" asked Pogue.

"I kinda snuck out to get here and my parents saw. Now looking at the time, it's five after one in the morning. I'll be lucky if my parents let me move to the dorms today."

"That blows," said Reid casually.

"Hey, give me your numbers," I demanded. "I may need you to break me out tomorrow. My parent's wanted me to get a proper boyfriend so if I ask, please just play along."

Caleb and Pogue cocked their eyebrows while Tyler laughed and Reid smirked. They each typed their numbers into my phone as I did the same to theirs. Once the cycle was complete, I bolted out the door to my baby, hopped over the door into the driver's seat, and raced off.

* * *

**Thanks again for stopping by to read. Keep the reviews coming my way. I love to hear your critisism. Thanks again!**


	2. Trouble, Waffles, Mystery, and Hurt

**Thanks for you few who reviewed and to the many who read part #1. I really appreciate it. Here's chapter two for you!**

* * *

**Trouble, Waffles, Mystery, and Hurt

* * *

**

All hell broke loose when I got home. My mother exploded and I swore that the neighbors could hear. She started rambling about how disobedient I was and how disappointed she was of me.

"You are a disgrace! I cannot believe I brought you into the world! Your father and I are so disappointed in you! How could you sneak out on us and then come back in at THIS TIME OF NIGHT!" she screamed.

"Technically, you're wrong, mom. You mean this time of day," I sassed.

"Don't you dare talk to your mother like that!" demanded my father.

"Not like you guys treat me any better!"

"We got you into one of the best schools, we removed you from that hellhole, and we have put up with your attitude long enough!" my mom screeched.

"Whatever, mother," I answered coolly, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I walked up the stairs, my mother yelling.

"Don't you dare walk away from me! This isn't over!"

"It is for now," I mumbled, slamming the door behind me and locked it. I collapsed onto my bed and closed my eyes. The four boys' faces popped into my head. Tomorrow, I would call them and beg for help. With this thought, I drifted into sleep.

* * *

I woke to the smell of waffles. Oh joy. I hated waffles and my parents probably didn't know it. I'll have to find something later. I picked up my cell phone and flipped it open. I had a new text? From Reid Garwin?

_Morning, Annette. Hope you had a nice sleep. Get slaughtered yet?_

Ha ha. Hilarious. Real stinking hilarious. Wise-ass has something coming his way within the next few hours. I texted him back.

_Thanks, Blondie. Nice enough of a sleep, dreams of MURDERING YOU! And no, I'm still alive so you'd better watch your ass._

I smirked, happy with my threat. I was about to walk out the door when my phone started singing out 'Hey You' by the Exies. I cocked an eyebrow before I looked at the screen. Reid. I answered.

"Feisty this morning, aren't we?" I heard from the other end.

"Flipping hilarious, wise-ass," I answered coldly.

"You still need our help?"

"Yeah, can you guys try to come in about a half an hour? My parent's will otherwise rip off my head."

"Yeah, sure. I'll call the others. Should only one of us come to the door while the others hide? The whole proper boyfriend thing. You can't have four boyfriends," he remarked.

"Yes. Only one of you. Preferably Caleb or Tyler. Not you."

"Owch! That hurt, Annette," he chuckled out.

"You'd better watch your ass, Reid," I growled.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be there later. See ya," and the line was dead.

I shook my head and decided to change. I changed into a pair of light jeans that were a bit ripped around the knees, a black t-shirt, and a white zip up hoodie, un-zipped. I gulped in some air before I unlocked the door to my room. The boys would be here soon. My room was packed again. No worries.

Daringly, I walked down the stairs and into the large kitchen. My father looked up and greeted me. My mother looked up and scowled. Well, she was obviously still pissed at me. I smiled and said good morning. She shook her head and started to read a magazine. My father handed me a plate with waffles. I turned my nose up, shook my head, and departed from the room. Time for some exploring.

I could go to my forest. I mean my backyard. There was also the second floor of the house. Stay inside. I walked up the stairs to the second story and looked around for about ten minutes. Nothing fun. I decided the basement might be cool. Maybe I could find some sort of secret room to hang out in. I sauntered back downstairs and scoped the place till I found a little trapped door under a rug. Jackpot. I stepped forward, lifted the latch, and went carefully down the ladder, closing the door above me.

I was at the top of a staircase. I raised an eyebrow and walked down the spiraling steps till I reached the bottom. The candles in the room sprang to life when I reached the bottom. I nearly screamed in surprise. There were books everywhere. I picked one up, my last name joined with another person's first name. _Lucy Keller 1792-1835._ I stared in fascination as I took the book down. Dust coated my fingers when I slid them across the cover. It lay in my lap and I opened it, curious as to who this person was. I was lifted from my hideout by the shouts of my mother. Someone had arrived looking for me.

I placed the book back on the shelf and ran up the stairs, skipping every other. I climbed the ladder and stayed silent until I heard my mother retreat from the room to my room upstairs. Carefully, I slid out the trap door and closed it silently. I would try to return later. Dusting myself off, I skipped into the next room over, pretending I had come from outside.

"Mother?" I asked her retreating figure.

"Oh, there you are, Annette. There is a boy here to see you," she stated.

"Oh? There is?" I asked in mock surprise. She didn't catch onto my sarcasm.

"Why yes. He's in the library upstairs. The second floor," she said briskly, walking away.

I chuckled when she was out of sight and ran up the stairs. I opened a door. Wrong room. I tried the next and saw a boy sitting in a chair reading. It was Caleb.

"Hey there, Kells," he said, getting up and walking over to hug me. I stood on my tippy toes to reach him, but managed.

"Caleb. Thank God Reid listened when I asked him to send you in," I breathed out. Caleb laughed slightly.

"For once. Don't expect him to do it again. I brought my car for a few bags of yours, but Tyler has his Hummer waiting for the boxes." He grinned at me.

"Okie-dokie. Let me tell my parents you're here to help me move out," I said, walking back to the door. When he didn't follow I turned and said, "Well, you have to come too. C'mon, Cal."

Caleb smiled as he followed me out of the room. He grabbed my hand for extra effect.

We greeted my parents in the living room. Their faces lit up seeing me with a 'proper boy'.

"Caleb it going to help me move into my dorm. We're going to go start packing the cars," I stated.

"Cars?" questioned dad.

"My car and hers," Caleb answered. Good cover.

"Okay. Do you need any help?" asked my mother.

I shook my head. They said okay and if we needed help, to ask. I nodded and walked away with Caleb, leaning into him to silence their doubting thoughts.

We were laughing as we got up the stairs. "That was perfect, you leaning over like that. You had them convinced!" Caleb chuckled out.

I nodded my head, the last of my giggles dying away. "Okay. So how do we get the boys to help?"

"Care to drop things out you window?" he asked, pointing to the window to the forest. Backyard. I meant backyard.

"Drop my stuff out the- Whoa. You're serious?" I opened it up and peered outside. There, at the base of the house were the other boys. I glared at Reid and took out my phone. I punched in speed dial 7 and waited. I saw him pick up his phone and wave at me.

"Hey there, Annette!" he said into the phone.

"You are so dead it's not even funny!" I growled.

"Aww. I love you too."

"Don't ever say that ever again, wise-ass."

"Okay. Drop your shit out the window, we'll get it. We'll load it into Tyler's and Caleb's cars."

"And a little bit in my car. I told my parents I was taking it."

"Got it. Bombs away," he joked.

"You'd better hope I don't drop something very heavy on your pretty little head," I retorted.

I saw him look up to me and give me the middle finger. "How'd you like that, Princess?"

"I'm so kicking your ass for that," I said before hanging up. I heard Caleb laugh behind me.

"I think he's taken a liking to you," he stated calmly.

"Yeah right. Bombs away," I mocked Reid, chucking the first box out the window. The three at the bottom caught it and took it away. "Now we go and pack a little ourselves." I picked up two bags as he grabbed a box and we lugged them downstairs to the cars. Within a half an hour, every car had it's share and I was saying goodbye to the palace.

"Bye dad, mother," I shouted before leaving. I waltzed out the door to my baby. Once again, I hopped over the door and started the thing up. I grumbled from the little bit of weight, but put up with me and cruised off after Caleb's and Tyler's cars.

We arrived at my dorm in minutes. The few bags I had in my car were taken out and I was going to get my key from the Provost. Reid jumped into the passenger seat before I left and Tyler jumped into the back. I rolled my eyes at them and took off to the school. Once there, I had a brief meeting with the Provost in which I got my key and was warned to stay away from trouble. Too late.

I hopped back outside to see Reid sitting in the driver's seat of my car. "Move your ass over or get your ass out," I said icily. "No one drives my baby but me."

"Your baby? She is a nice ride isn't she?" he answered back calmly, not moving an inch.

"Dude, just move over. Don't get her pissed off," pleaded Tyler.

"Oh, grow up, baby boy! She can't harm me," he retorted.

I growled, grabbing Reid by the collar of his shirt. I opened the door, pulled him out and threw him on the ground. Then, I got into my car and left. Tyler stayed silent while listening to his friend yell after us. I heard him sigh. Slowing down, I told him to get into the passenger seat. He obeyed and looked over at me.

"I don't blame you," he said easily. "He's a jerk sometimes and deserved what he got."

I raised my eyebrows and stared at the road. We arrived back at the dorms with my key and no Reid. Pogue immediately started laughing and Caleb shook his head.

"Reid called. He said you left him behind. I guess he wasn't lying," said Caleb.

"Assholes get what they deserve," I replied. The boys chuckled again as I opened the door to my dorm. It was empty. I had a room of my own. We moved my stuff into the room, placing it on the other bed. When we were almost done, Reid walked in the door. He glared over at me.

"You made me walk here," he huffed. I smirked at him, put my finger to my chin as if in thought, and then nodded.

"I believe I did," I answered. He scowled in my direction and I returned it with equal force. "If you're going to be an asshole, then get out."

Reid snorted. "Like you're any better, bitch. You are such a whore it's not even funny," he retorted, walking out. I was surprised when I felt my heart stop beating. For the first time, it hurt when a guy had called me such a name. I didn't show it in any other way then looking at the ground. I turned away from the door and started to place clothes in my dresser. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Caleb and Pogue retreating in the background. It was Tyler's hand on my shoulder.

"He's just being Reid. By tomorrow morning, he'll be trying to get in your pants again. Don't worry about him. If you need anything, call us. I live two floors up and Caleb and Pogue live off campus. We're going to head out, okay?"

I nodded my head pathetically. "I- I will. Thanks again. See you later," I answered slowly. Tyler nodded and headed out. After he left, I felt myself tremble. I sunk onto the bed as realization hit me for the second time in two days.

I liked Reid Garwin. The only reason his words had hurt was because I was waiting for him to say the opposite. The only problem was, I knew the opposite wouldn't come.

* * *

**Thanks again. Hope you liked chapter 2. Please comment. Watch for chapter three!**


	3. Moods, Showers, Fights, and Knowledge

**Yay! I love all of you guys who are reading and commenting. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

**Moods, Showers, Fights, and Knowledge

* * *

******

I hadn't known it, but my phone was buzzing on the floor having been set to vibrate. It had fallen off of my small bedside table and was now steadily circling an area on my floor. The thing that set me off was my alarm. It had apparently been set to FM Radio Alarm and was now screaming 'Enter Sandman' by Metallica. At six am on a Saturday. SHUT THE HELL UP!

I sat up holding my ears, clambering to smack the source of the wretched sound. I wound up pushing the thing so hard it fell to the floor and stopped annoying me. Then again, I also hadn't noticed the loud banging on my door that had started a minute after the alarm.

"STOP POUNDING! MY HEAD! AHHH!" I screamed. The pounding stopped presently and the phone on the floor stopped trying to be a fricken rabbit or something. The pounder and caller were one in the same. Grumbling obscene words, I got up from my bed and stalked to the door. Swinging it open, I met Tyler's sorry face. I glowered at him before stepping aside and letting him in. He saw the alarm on the floor and laughed.

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out and get breakfast. Maybe some coffee," he amended.

"At six am on a FRICKEN SATURDAY!" I screeched, heading toward the bathroom. I stopped short, turned around, and looked through my music collection. Enter Sandman was in my head and I was now in a mood for it. Popping the CD in, I switched to the song and walked to the bathroom. "Give me about a half an hour and I'll be ready."

"Okay. Meet me at my room?" he asked. I poked my head out the door as he walked out and nodded.

"See you soon," I said. As he shut the door, I walked back to the bathroom. Looking at my horrid appearance, I grabbed my towel and bath kit for a shower. Once again in a functioning state, I headed toward the showers. They were empty. Thank the not merciful Lord. Taking a quick shower, I looked in the mirror and quickly pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I walked out sighing at my lack of sleep. I bumped into a chest and felt as if I had almost lost my towel. Glaring, I looked into the blue eyes of Reid Garwin.

"Hey there, Garwin," I greeted, nice as possible. My eyes had returned to normal.

He mumbled something before pushing past me. I had vaguely caught the word slut.

"What the hell did you say?" I demanded.

"I said, what do you want, you little slut!" he growled back.

Eyebrows pitched downward, my mouth grew tight. I tried with all of my might not to spit something meaner back at him. "For your information," I bit back, "I'm not as much a man-whore as you are! I have the dignity to say I don't go around throwing myself at every guy who had an erection by just looking at me!" Looks like my mouth got the better of me again.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times. In defeat, he narrowed his eyes at me. He growled, turned on his heel again, and walked away hurriedly. I let out a frustrated sigh and headed to my room. What the hell was his problem?

I got into my undergarments before picking out a comfy outfit. A pair of very worn and paint-splattered jeans adorned my waist while a tight white tank top was nearly glued to my torso. Over the small top, I wore an earthy green light jacket. Not to mention I was wearing my killer Chuck Taylors. After a few minutes of fooling with it, I pulled my hair into a ponytail again, making it neater then the first attempt. Once done my prep, I walked out the door. My key to the dorm was in my pocket. My cell phone was in my other pocket. My money was in my wallet. My wallet was in my purse. My purse was… on my bed. Damnit. I pulled the key out again and walked inside. There it was. It was a small tan bag that was just big enough for my mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss, and my wallet. Grabbing it, I walked out the door and stopped.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and texted Tyler.

_Mr. Baby Boy, your cranky friend who is a girl requests your presence outside by your car._

I got a text back almost immediately.

_But Ms. Not-A-Morning-Person, I have requested you come upstairs first._

I growled and typed back quickly.

_There had better be a reason for this._

I skipped every other stair as I went up and finally reached their room. While knocking, I heard a shout from inside. I think it was Reid shouting something along the lines of _'…and that little bitch…I thought you were my friend…Fuck you…_' Ooo… I caused something.

_Tyler, I hear Mr. Prick shouting. Maybe today isn't the best day after all. Should we reschedule?_

Tyler's response was written furiously.

_No. I'll be out._

Kind of furiously. I have special abilities that make me super perceptive. I could feel the hate rolling off every digital pixel… if that makes sense? Tyler emerged a second later, a clock flying out after him. It missed and we both went running down the steps.

"Why did I have to come upstairs?" I questioned, laughing as Tyler opened the doors to his Hummer.

"Uhmm… You actually didn't, but I thought since you two caused this whole prissy mood, that you should feel it," he countered.

"Touché, but I already have," I said, looking down at my feet as I buckled into the passenger seat.

Tyler raised his eyebrows, concerned. "What happened?"

"I got out of the shower and bumped into him. We got in a name calling and insult fight. No offence, but your best friend is the biggest ass in the world," I finished with a huff. Tyler pulled out of the parking for the dorms.

"That ass, if you were any other girl, would be happy to be called an ass. He would think you would actually be complimenting his ass."

"Like I'd ever!" I chuckled out. Tyler joined in.

"Are you still planning on going to the Dells tonight?" Tyler asked, curiously.

"Oh! I completely forgot! I, uh, guess so? I suppose I'm expected to go," I choked out, embarrassed.

"It's okay if you don't want to. Just remember it's illegal," he joked.

"Ahh! You've got me! I'm going!" We broke into another round of laughs as we pulled into a Dunkin' Donuts parking lot. Inside, we each had a muffin and some coffee. Throughout the whole rest of the time, the subject of Reid didn't come up. The subject of the Dells was raging.

"So, do you need a ride?" Tyler asked.

"Oh no, it's okay! I have my- Oh. Never mind. Bringing my Mustang isn't a good idea," I said quickly. Tyler raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I love my baby, okay? You got a problem with that?"

Tyler laughed at my attitude. "Not at all, Kells. Not at all. So you _do_ need a ride?"

I sighed. "I… I guess. I don't want to have to depend on you guys."

"You don't want to be sitting in the same five hundred feet as Reid," he corrected me.

"Shut up," I mumbled. Tyler put his hands up in defeat.

"How else would you get there without me?" he asked.

"My bike," I said smirking. The idea had just hit me like I had bumped into Reid this morning. Wait, no Reid thoughts.

Tyler chuckled as we stood and headed outside to the car again. "I don't think a bicycle will cut it."

"Who said bicycle?" I grumbled.

"You mean… Motorcycle?"

I nodded and hopped into the Hummer. Tyler was dumbfounded. "Holy shit, you serious?"

I laughed at the look on his face. "Yeah, I'm serious. Hey, can you drop me at my house. I want to go get something I left in one of my libraries," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, sure I will. You promise to go, though?"

"Absolutely."

We were at my house in fifteen minutes. I thanked him and got out, bounding through the gate and to the front archway. The palace was empty. Perfect time for snooping. I ran back to the trap door, heaved it open, smelling the musty scent. I took the plunge and stepped inside. Just as before, when I descended the steps, the candles lit up. I could still swear it was some motion detectors along the steps. Lucy Keller caught my eyes again and I took her from the shelf. She wasn't as dusty as yesterday, but dusty enough to make me sneeze.

I looked at the cover for a minute before opening it up. The book looked like a journal. It was written in a feather pen and ink, showing its true age. I looked at it in fascination before I started reading the calligraphic text.

* * *

**_My mother told me today about how my life would be. I would grow as a normal child, be raised as a normal child, but be expected to behave as a socialite. I was fine with this. My mother had always expected as much from me. What I didn't get was her reason for saying such a thing. I already knew her rules. She explained to me what my life would really be. A lie._**

**_I was told of my true identity. I am not as normal as I used to think. Today, I discovered the Power surging within me. My whole life would be ever decided through the Power. I could be as my great-grandfather and Use it to the extent at which I die. I could take the other route, be more cautious, almost live a normal life. I'm only seventeen. My mother told me that my Powers will take on full life by my next birthday. I'm honestly scared to even think about it. To make it worse, she says there are people who would like to hurt us because of what we are. I can honestly understand their point of view, but she said that they were like us! I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to keep such a secret? How am I supposed to go on worrying like this?_**

* * *

I was stunned. What the hell is going on? This has to be some sort of fairytale, right? Please tell me I'm right. Oh God, I'm not right am I?

* * *

**Like it? I hope so. I'll get a picture of Kells' MOTORCYCLE as soon as possible. It will be up with the next chapter. Thanks. Comments are welcome!**


	4. Books, Bikes, Clothing, and Cliffs

**I was in a rush to get this one up. It's just a bit of a filler, but it keeps with the plot. You get introduced to her motorcycle, too. Picture in my bio. Thanks bunches!**

* * *

**Books, Bikes, Clothing, and Cliffs

* * *

******

I have no clue what the hell is going on. Powers? You've got to be kidding me. I read more of it, fascinated by the web it was spinning in my head. It was so intricate it was dizzying. The book told that male magic users had a 'trial period' or sorts. We girls were just stuck with it. We had no first chance. We only had our last chance. It was a life or death thing and they expected girls to be perfect? Hell. No.

I wasn't exactly too far off from this girl's life. I was seventeen, turning eighteen in a month. What is going to happen? Is it made up? It has to be. There is no way supernatural powers can be real. Not even if a creepy book in my basement says so. Wait a minute… There are more of these books, everywhere on the walls that surrounded me. I picked up another and started to read it too. The same basic information was told.

A few hours later, I realized I'd spent a lot of time in the dark and dusty place. I groaned. Dropping the book I had been reading into the seat I had been taking up, I climbed the stairs and went up the small ladder. Sneaking up to my room, I sat down on the bed and did the unthinkable. I cried. This was the first time in six years that I had cried. The last time I did was when my grandmother had died. She had been like a parent to me, taking care of me all the time. When she was gone, I had felt alone. I started to get in trouble after that, misdemeanors splotching my record.

I cried until I felt sick. I felt sick because of all of the confusion, but also because of how little this was of me. I never cried. I was Kells, goddamnit, fricken superwoman! I was indestructible. Yet here I am, sobbing and moaning. I pounded my fist on the bed, getting up and heading for the door. I stomped into the garage, taking a small key off the shelf. On my way I also grabbed a helmet. Shoving it on my head, I stepped into a smaller off-side area of the garage. My 2008 YZF-R1, a very expensive and classy Yamaha motorcycle, was waiting for me. I hopped on and sped from the garage with a nice sound.

On my back to the dorms, I passed another bike. It was yellow. A yellow Ducati. Ooo, it gave me chills just thinking about it. It was a nice bike. Mine was better, but Ducati's were always well thought of in my book. I concentrated on the road again, steering the beast below me around a few corners before reaching the dorm. I came to a halt in a parking spot, pushing down the kickstand, and hopping off. I could feel eyes on me as I slipped my helmet off. Smirking, I took my helmet, my keys, my purse, and myself to my dorm room. No one was in sight as I walked toward the door. I opened it up and walked inside.

"Now what to wear," I whispered to myself. I put on some music as I raided my wardrobe. T-shirts, jeans, long-sleeved graphic tees, faded jeans, cargo pants, tank tops, more jeans… I had nothing. Well, I always made something out of nothing. I took a white long-sleeved shirt and a black t-shirt with paint splatter on it. Together, they made some magic. I also took out my favorite pair of jeans, perfectly faded beaten in every way. They were torn, stressed, faded, and a bit stretched. Marvelous. I walked into the bathroom and saw that I still looked okay. No shower needed. I walked back over to my clothes and started to swap them for my current apparel. I slipped my shoes back on and checked the clock. It was nine-thirty. I rushed to the bathroom, swiping some eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss on. I let my hair down to hang lightly in my face, my bangs tickling my brow. I grabbed my Yamaha's keys and helmet before heading out the door.

As I passed a room a few doors away from me, I heard moaning. And I mean heavy duty moaning. Not just that, but grunting and groans too. I mentally slapped myself before rushing past to my bike. I pushed the helmet on, slipped back into the seat, kicked the kickstand, and started her up. Just like my mustang, it was nice to hear her purr. I sped off in the direction of the Dells.

* * *

Tyler's POV

* * *

His driveway was empty. Our dorm was empty. Where the hell was my best friend? I sighed, driving off with Caleb and Pogue to the cliffs that overshadowed the party. We arrived just as it started. A couple of minute later, the asshole shows up.

"What's up fellas?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift," I stated.

"Had things to do," he said back. My mind quickly translated that from Reid Speak to English.

In English he meant, 'Had girls to do.'

"How's the party?" he asked.

"Dunno," I heard Pogue answer from a few feet away. "Just got here."

"Well, hell, boys," he said mischievously, kicking a few rocks off the cliff. "Let's drop in." He let his eyes go black as he jumped from the cliff in front of me.

I had no option but to follow. Not to mention, this was a huge party. "Shit, yeah!" I said, smiling as I fell backwards, my coal eyes reflecting the black oblivion above me. I didn't hear anything but the wind rushing past my face or the music from that point until I landed. Pogue came after me and Caleb following behind. We smiled at each other before setting off down the slope to the rave.

* * *

**It may be a filler, but I like it! Thanks for your comments. I appreciate them and hope to see more.**


	5. Vodka, Puking, Car Chases, and Kissing

**Well, here goes another chapter. It's the actual party! Thanks again for all the comments and views. I hope I'm making you all proud! Okay, a little information here. This first part is back in Annette's (Kells's) POV. Be warned, though. It does switch again. It happens to be fun writing from Tyler's POV. THANKS!**

* * *

**Vodka, Puking, Car Chases, and Kissing**

* * *

Annette's POV

* * *

I arrived to the party a few minutes late. A guy standing by the bar smirked over at me. I immediately took this as a good sign. Free drinks. I walked over, flashing a smile of my own.

"Hey there, sexy," he greeted.

"Hi there yourself," I replied. I almost rolled my eyes at his pick-up line.

"I'm Carter. You're name must be beautiful," he stated.

"It's actually not. Call me Kells."

We got some drinks. A few minutes later, my small cup of vodka was gone and I was dancing. This is a very rare thing for me. One: I always have a large supply of vodka when it's around. Two: I was dancing. His grip on my waist was possessive, definitely enough to leave bruises. I had one arm draped around his neck, the other up in the air. My usual self aside, I ground into as he did the same to me.

A few minutes later, however, I found myself being led by my arm to another group. Ew. Pansy and a pissed girl were standing here. I tried to pull away but found Tyler's eyes glaring back at me. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What did I do to you?" I asked, his glare catching me off guard.

"You were dancing with that prick," he stated simply, pulling me to the other group again. I pulled back, succeeding to get him off.

"I'm not going near pansy-boy," I said coldly. He raised a brow before turning to see Pansy and a new kid in each other's faces. His eyes widened before he turned back to me.

"He wasn't there a second ago," he said grabbing me around the waist. Dumbfounded by his casual embrace, I walked with him to the group.

"You were being kinda bitchy," I heard the new kid say. I raised an eyebrow at the scene. That is before I buried my face in Tyler's shoulder. Pansy's friend had just puked. I can't stand puke. I vaguely heard Reid laughing. Obviously, it was a funny scene. I felt like I was missing something, though.

The speaker squeaked. "Guys, uh guys? Phil just called. He said he saw three cop cars headed this was on Old Dell Road!" a man yelled. At these words, everyone went running. I started to break from Tyler when he grabbed my hand again. I glowered at him as he pulled me along.

We were in the forest when I pulled my hand from his. "I'm this way, Tyler! I came on my bicycle, remember?" He laughed at my sarcasm before nodding. I waved, my eyes catching Reid's for a minute before I bolted.

* * *

Tyler's POV

* * *

"She's got a bike, doesn't she?" asked Pogue. I nodded my head before he turned back to his girlfriend, Kate. I vaguely heard the new kid, Chase, and Caleb talking ahead of me. I only paid attention when I felt Reid's hand on my shoulder and saying, "Didn't it though?"

_Didn't what? _I thought. I laughed anyway, knowing Reid's tone meant a joke. I walked to my car and started it up. The boys hopped in and started a conversation, something to do with Sarah wanting Caleb. At this, I knew Reid was pissed so I blocked them all out. I heard Sarah call out.

"My car won't start!" she said.

"Hop in with us!" I called back. Reid whispered something beside me.

"Good going, baby boy!"

"I can't just leave it here!" she whined, looking defeated.

"I can fix it for you," called Reid.

"Reid, don't." Caleb's voice was filled with authority. It frightened me a bit.

"It's not over yet, boys."

"Let it go. It's his life, man," Pogue said.

I saw Reid leap from the car, gracefully striding over to Sarah's little toy car. It was nothing compared to my Hummer. I saw a black motorcycle race by and Pogue's intake of breath.

"That was a really nice bike," he whispered. Caleb gave a weak chuckle, watching Reid finish his deed and step away. Her car started without a flaw.

"Thank you!" she cried gleefully. Reid's satisfied smirk was all I needed to see as he came to the driver door. Sarah's party pulled away.

"Gotta bolt," Reid said, opening the door. "Move over."

He didn't just tell me to move out of the driver's seat of MY CAR. "It's my car!" I retaliated.

"Move over, baby boy, now," demanded Caleb. Reluctantly, I slid from my seat to the passenger side. Cop sirens were getting closer. We took off. Another joyride. In my car. That I wasn't driving. Reid could be a fun driver sometimes, though. He was daring, to say the least. Cops were on our tail.

* * *

Annette's POV

* * *

I hadn't actually left. I was waiting for them to leave so I could follow them. Unfortunately, I forgot how to get back to campus. I was about to follow when a cop car rolled by, sweeping away a pile of leaves. I was so lucky that I was behind a tree. That tree is my new boyfriend. I shall love him forever.

I hopped back on my bike and sped off after the cop car. Maybe I could help them out. The boys, I mean. How big a traitor would I be if I helped the cops? A very fricken big one. The cops didn't give me a second glance until I provoked it. I drove past them waving as I went. The one cop's face was priceless. His eyes bulged as he tried to roll down the window to catch me. I was off in a second, out of his grasp. I was sure I could lead them away when another car came behind them. Damn. I knew one would follow me and the other would follow the boys. I did the most I could and took a sharp turn on Marblehead. Spinning back around, the back car swerved and kept after me. I led them back into the forest. I took one glance at the direction of the boys, but I couldn't see anything in the fog.

I breathed deeply as I hurtled through the thick trees. The car had gotten caught farther back and I could hear the police cursing how big their vehicle was. I laughed as I reached the main road again. It was a bit eerie as I slowed my pace to the dorms. I stopped outside and saw Tyler's car parked. They were safe. I parked my bike next to his monster machine and walked away. I had helmet hair.

I walked into my room and not two seconds later, there was a knock on the door. I groaned loud enough for them to hear and heard chuckling in response.

"Not a bedtime person either," Tyler greeted.

"No," I replied, letting him in again. "I see you guys got home safe. Did you have a nice chase?"

"So it was you on the bike," he whispered. I nudged him and laughed.

"I made a cop car get stuck between two trees. I heard them cursing me as I sped away. You are so lucky that two cars weren't following you," I scolded.

He laughed again. "Yeah, yeah. Try not to hit any trees yourself. Thanks for the diversion."

I nodded and smiled. "Anytime. Just try not to do that again."

"Of course, mother," he said mockingly.

"Ha ha. Now get your ass out of my room," I demanded.

"Ahh! What did I do to deserve such sudden harsh treatment?" he complained.

"You… I can't think of anything but get your ass the hell out of here anyway," I said, hugging him. He returned the embrace and walked out the door. I sighed as I closed the door and changed. I was wearing a pair of short black shorts, a white tank top, a grey sweatshirt, and a pair of socks when another knock came on the door.

"What now, Tyler?" I shouted before opening the door with a grin. The grin fell when I saw Reid standing there. "What?" I asked icily.

"I… This is rare for me but-"

"Save it," I interrupted. "That hurt, you jerk. I'd been called names before but not by people I had considered friends. I just don't get wha-"

I was cut off with his lips. His lips. My God, they were perfect. I wanted to give in so bad but I couldn't. I backed off, my face red and my eyes tearing up. My life was so screwed up. I liked him. He might like me. He kisses me. I back away. Anything wrong with that picture? YES!

I saw his eyes get confused and hurt before he turned around, intending on actually walking away. Split second decision. Do I let him walk away or do I jump on him? The second is very tempting. Oh God. Why did my sense of courage leave me? I heard a scream not far away but that didn't disturb my thoughts. By this time, he must already around the corner to another hallway. I walked out, intending on making my point and telling him everything. My feelings, mostly.

That never happened. As I rounded the corner, intending to shout, I saw he and Sarah walking away. In a towel. IN A GOD FORSAKEN TOWEL! Goddamnit!

"Shit!" I hissed, turning my back and walking into my room. That plan was a total bust. More than a total bust. IT WAS A FRICKEN COMPLETE FAILURE! My plans usually didn't fail and I was feeling down. Not to mention, I could have possibly been kissing Reid at that point if it hadn't been for my goddamn stubbornness. I felt tears escape my eyes again as I laid down in bed. This wasn't my week at all, was it?

* * *

**Anyone feel bad for Annette? I do. Poor girl can't seem to have any luck with boys. Wait a minute, what about Tyler? (hint hint-SOMETHING MAY HAPPEN-hint hint) What? Hinting? Me? Why, I never! Haha, stick around for the next chapter later on.**


	6. Time, Confusion, and 'Friends'

**I didn't feel like typing out the whole story, so imagine that all happened. Thanks for everything!**

* * *

**Time, Confusion, and 'Friends'**

* * *

One month later…

* * *

A few weeks ago, Kate got sick and Pogue was in a car accident. I don't know what happened, but I've been shunned. Tyler and Sarah are the only people who talk to me anymore. Caleb has grown a bit distant from everyone, but he's downright ignoring me. Pogue has been with Caleb. Kate has been with Pogue. Reid… He's been himself. His normal self is ignoring me, especially since that night at my dorm a month ago. I mean, he kissed me and then I pulled away. When I went to tell him, he was with Sarah and Sarah was in a towel. Obviously something would happen in that situation.

I was so tired of everything that I escaped to the basement of my palace again. I re-read a few of the journals. At exactly 5:47 p.m. on October 14, I will gain ungodly powers. It was the exact time of my birthday. Every time I used the Power, though, I would die a little more. I understood this as I retreated from the house. I earlier stated that the others were avoiding me. Maybe the truth is, I'm avoiding them. I'm scared of what I will become. I'm scared of what I am.

It was Monday. I went to school as I had for the past month. My hands trembled as I walked into the classroom. I was starting to feel sick every day. Figuring it was just a case of fright, I put up with it. I still sit next to Tyler and we talk a little, but not as we had a month ago. We used to be so close. What happened? I copied my notes silently, feeling Tyler glance at me every now and then. I felt like he could see right through me. A lecture followed the small bit of notes and Reid made a comment, as usual.

The day passed as normal until lunch. By this time, I felt completely dead. My head had stopped pounding, it was just pressure all the time. My shaking subsided to wild tremors. My inability to breathe was as it had been. I felt so weak and tired that I collapsed. As I started to fall, I heard a voice. Grant it, due to my headache all I could hear was a muffled sound and the pain got worse. I felt myself being lifted bridal style from the floor. From that point on, I don't know what happened.

I woke up later that day, the headache gone, the weakness lessened, and the breathing a possibility. I opened my eyes and groaned at the sun. Looking over to the edge of the bed, I realized I was not alone. Tyler was watching me closely as I stirred. I tried to sit upright, causing my head to throb again. Moaning, I laid myself down again. I felt Tyler's hand on my head.

"Tyler Simms, what the hell is wrong with me?" I asked. This was a two parted question. One: Why do I feel sick? Two: Why did I pull from Reid a month ago? I'm pretty sure he didn't get the double side.

"You had a fever and a bit of an asthma attack. I forced you to take some medication, a bit of my asthma inhaler, and put a cold rag on your head. I think you'll be fine now," he answered. I could tell he seemed a bit stressed.

"Why are you so tense, Ty?" I asked, sitting up slowly. Tyler blinked a few times before blushing. I didn't know what was happening until I felt his lips lightly on mine. Holy. Mother. Of. God.

"Tyler," I said, my sound muffled. He pulled away, his face red as an apple. "Tyler… I-"

I saw him nod his head before looking up and smiling. "It's… It's okay, Kells. I just wanted to see. You feel more like a sister to me than a possible hook-up, anyway."

I gave him a small smile before embracing him. "I missed talking to you so much, Ty," I nearly sobbed in his ear. I felt him wrap his arms around me as I cried. He just pushed the hair from my face and shushed me.

"I missed you, too," he stated simply. "Why were you pushing us all away? What's wrong?"

My eyes flew open. My mouth became dry. "I- Tyler, I'm not sure I can-"

"You can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone," he stated, holding me at arms' length.

"It's not that, Ty. It's the fact that this is pretty damn big. I'm not sure you could handle it. I'm… I'm not ready to share it yet," I rasped out.

He nodded his head. "That's okay. Tell me when you feel the time is right. C'mon, now. We missed lunch. I need to get something in you before you faint again."

I giggled at his brotherly love and linked arms with him, walking from the room.

We were greeted by a muffled hello to Tyler. No such love for me. Apparently, Tyler noticed too. He walked to get a tray of food, me following behind. After we had gotten our stuff, I figured we'd go and sit with the others. Instead, Tyler pulled me to the opposite side of the room. I felt a pair of eyes glaring at me and looked up. Back at the other table, Reid look furious. I looked down again, my normal in-your-face attitude gone.

"Kells?" Tyler whispered, nudging me with his elbow. I looked up and over to him, giving a reluctant smiled. It didn't fool him. "What's up?"

"Reid hates me. I know he hates me!" I declared. Tyler raised an eyebrow before laughing.

"That's an over-statement. He does not hate you."

"Then why is he scowling at me like I'm some sort of wretched monster."

This got Tyler's attention. He looked over at his best friend and shook his head. Reid's expression changed from a glare, to confused, to upset, to a glare again. Tyler sighed and ate a bit of his lunch. I followed suit and took a bite from an apple. Someone cleared their throat from above me.

I tilted my head over and up to lock eyes with Reid. He had a very pissed expression on his face. I looked down, not able to see how hurt he looked without remembering that night.

"And why are you over here with the whore, baby boy?" he asked venomously. Tyler growled.

"Don't you dare call her that, Reid. I swear to God, I will not speak to any of you if you attack her," he retaliated. Reid took a step back, obviously blown away by his brother's sudden hate. I looked up again at Tyler.

"Ty, it's okay. You don't need to stay around with me. Go to your friends. You've known them your whole life. I can't just let you give them up! Especially for me!" I said, standing from the table.

Tyler looked up at me in shock. "Kells, you're one of my best friends. I shouldn't have to choose."

"I know, but I'll make the choice for you. I'm out of here. I'm doing this for your own good," I strangled out, tears threatening to pour. I took one last look at Reid and for a minute he seemed upset for making me cry. I shrugged it off, left my tray, and walked out the door. I only had a few more days till I gained the Power, anyway. I couldn't let them be hurt in any other way. I felt my eyes clear as the tears slithered down my cheeks. As soon as I was out the cafeteria doors, I sprinted.

* * *

Tyler's POV

* * *

"Reid, you idiot!" I hissed. "I just got her talking to me again! I know you like her and that is no reason to take it out on me! OR HER!"

Reid furrowed his eyebrows before turning to me, his eyes saddened. "How long have you known?"

"A month. We have to get her. Who knows where she's going…" I said as I stood. Reid looked at me, nodded, and ran for the door.

"KELLS!" I yelled, sprinting alongside Reid.

"ANNETTE!"

* * *

Annette's POV

* * *

I heard footsteps behind me and two people yelling my name. I just kept running until I reached my dorm. I locked myself inside, despite the constant pounding on the door. I heard a breath being taken and turned toward my bed. Laying on it was a guy about twenty-six years old. He looked amused at my confused face.

"Hello, Annette! I'm Chase, a friend. I hope you remember me," he said. I let out a startled gasp as his eyes turned black. "Now, now. Don't be scared. I told you I'm a friend. I mean every word of it. Now, I know a secret of yours. I know you know the secret I talk about and honestly, I'm not sure you can handle the Power. I'll… Be checking back in on you a lot. I'll be keeping tabs on everything about you. I hope you understand my 'friendly' concern. I'll take good care of you."

I shrieked as he came nearer and heard my door slam open. Tyler and Reid hopped through, Reid catching my rigid body. The space in front of me was empty.

"Annette," I heard Reid whisper. I sobbed, leaning into his embrace. He gripped onto me and laid his face in my hair.

"Reid," growled Tyler. "Did you feel that?"

Reid nodded his head. "I did," he said. "Annette? What happened? Do you know who that was and what happened?"

I turned around and latched onto him, burying my head in his shoulder. He held me tightly, calming me. I sobbed more as I let out the words I'd been dying to say.

"I'm so sorry, Reid," I whispered. "I didn't mean to do what happened a month ago." He stiffened before tightening his grip further and murmured an 'it's okay' in my ear. I sighed before letting out my second answer. "I know a lot more that I originally thought."

* * *

**Kinda cliffhanger-ish, but not really. There's to all of you people who have been wondering about Annette/Tyler. I know they seem good, but I've gotta stick to my plotline! In the end it'll all work out... right? (hint hint-IT'S A HINT-hint hint) What? You claim I'm hinting again? How dare you! P Thanks guys. Please comment or message me!**

* * *


	7. Explanations, Guards, Pain, and Betrayal

**I'm updating this story fast! Seven chapters already. Wow! Thanks for the comments and views. Hope you enjoy the next chapeter!**

* * *

**Explanations, Guards, Pain, and Betrayal**

* * *

Reid and Tyler had almost immediately called Caleb. I felt like a great pressure was taken off of my chest as we headed over to Caleb's mansion. We met inside, Pogue having been hanging out with Caleb anyway. Reid and Tyler look at me to start the story. I blinked and walked up to Reid.

"Did you not tell him the meaning from our stopping over?" I inquired. He looked over at me guiltily before nudging me to be in front of him. "Well then. How do I start this?"

Caleb looked at me confused, still not uttering a word. Pogue was looking out the window. I was pissed at their lack of attention. That, and my headache was coming back.

"Give me a few minutes," I said sitting down. Still no attention. "Hey Tyler, my head hurts again."

"Oh! Okay, I'll be right back!" he said, scrambling from the room. Reid sat next to me and hung an arm over my shoulder. I leaned into his embrace and sighed.

"Ow," I muttered. He chuckled and hugged me to him, molding me to his side. This got Pogue's attention.

"You're hugging a girl you're not screwing?" he asked, a little confused Reid's behavior. Reid rolled his eyes and smirked as Tyler rushed back in. He shoved a few pills and a glass of water into my hands. I took them gratefully before clearing my throat.

"About where should I start the story?" I asked. Tyler told me to start at when I first found out. Caleb and Pogue were a bit cautious now.

"When I first moved into my house, I found a small underground room. After looking through the books there, I was scared half to death. They talked about a Power. The books were journals of girls who had received it. With each use, I would die a little more. Once I turn eighteen, I would get my Power. No trial or test run. I, of course, freaked out. They you guys were all ignoring me and I was freaking out more."

Caleb's eyes were narrowed. Pogue was sitting back in a chair, his head leaned back. I took a breath and continued.

"Today at school, I got sick. I think it's because I'm close to, uh, ascending? I think that's the words. So Tyler helped me out, then Reid flipped out at me, calling me a whore and whatnot," I blabbered on. Reid closed his eyes and shook his head whispering 'sorry' in my ear. I nodded and started again. "So then I ran back to my dorm, trying to let Tyler be your friend again but then they followed me. I walked into my room, locked it behind me, and sat a guy laying on my bed. He looked twenty-six and the introduced himself as Chase. I remembered the name and he just looked to similar and then he said he'd be watching me."

I stumbled over my words, fear growing in my eyes. "He said he didn't think I had what it took for the Power. He moved forward, I screamed, and in leapt Reid and Tyler. They asked if I knew what was going on and… for once in my life, I did."

Caleb was staring at me, his face showing his utter bewilderment. Pogue was shaking his head.

"He… He is back then," muttered Caleb. "We have to be on guard. We have to look after you twenty-four-seven, Annette. You can't do anything stupid."

I grew enraged. "Don't you dare call me Annette! You're not my father!" I stood up and walked from the room. Reid's eyes grew wide before he followed me out.

"Hey! Hey!" he called, grabbing my hand as I tried to walk out. He pulled me into him, kissing me a bit roughly. I pulled away after a minute, crying into his chest.

"He called me Annette," I mumbled. "He is going to die. I told you all that the first night we met."

"I remember," he said into my hair. "Don't worry. I promise to keep you safe."

"I know," I said, kissing his neck lightly before resting my head again. He picked me up bridal shower, despite my protests, and led me into the other room again. Reid dropped me on the floor, gaining a very evil glare from me.

"What the hell were you trying to do, you asshole?" I shot. He laughed and ruffled my hair. Caleb was in deep conversation with Pogue when this had happened and started laughing. We spent the rest of the day coordinating our schedules. I hoped to God that nothing would get screwed up.

* * *

The next day, I woke up to see blond hair in my face. I mumbled something, getting up from the bed. Fully clothed, thank you. Reid snored lightly before I kicked him from the bed in the guest room. He yelled, waking up the rest of the house. I ran to the bathroom, took a quick shower, and then got ready for school. We all went together in Tyler's Hummer. I walked into the first class with all of the boys but Tyler. He had Calculus instead of English Literature. Fun for him. I sat nest to Reid, braving the harsh glares of the girl next to me. I rolled my eyes and focused on class. The whole day went like this. I went back to my room and fell asleep after a few hours of homework. Each boy had stopped by to say goodnight before and I drifted happily.

* * *

The next morning was hell. I moaned and groaned. My body was on fire. Every single movement made me convulse. No, I was not doing it with someone. I had the worst headache and body pain ever imagined. I continued on like this, tossing and turning and making noises until I heard my door open. My actions continued. I tried to open my eyes, but screwed them up in pain. I felt someone slip in behind me and turn me toward them. Within a matter of seconds, I was quaking into someone chest, snuggled close.

"It's okay, Annette. It's okay," he said, pulling me close.

"Reid," I moaned out. I shook again, my head pounding. I heard him growl a little in his throat. He tried to hold me still but it did no good.

"When do you ascend?" he asked.

"In t-t-two d-days," I managed. I cried into him again, biting my lip.

"I'm going to Use, okay? I'll stop the convulsing," Reid said, his eyes already black. I tried to object. It was risky for him using. Within that moment, I stopped moving and collapsed onto the bed. He pulled me close again as Tyler walked in.

"Reid. Did you Use?" he asked. Reid nodded and told why. Tyler looked horrified. Tyler's phone buzzed and Caleb was on the other end. He had also felt the Power and was wondering. Ty explained our problem and hung up. The next hour was committed to getting me out of bed and ready for school. It worked eventually. Nothing else happened that day. All was calm.

That night, however, was a disaster. Tyler, Reid, and I were scamming everyone in pool while the Caleb and Pogue stayed with their girlfriends. Tyler and I had teamed up to take on some wannabe and completely scorched them. I cheered as I sunk the eight ball. They handed over fifty dollars to us each. I laughed as they left, looking completely put out. Tyler then noticed the fantastic trio was only a duo.

"Where's Reid?" he asked.

"Probably out killing Aaron in the back lot. I'll be back," I answered, walking to the back door. I grinned as I walked past a few scowling boys. Early prey in our game of pool. I was laughing by the time I reached the door. My laughter died as soon as I stepped outside.

Reid. A girl. Reid pinning the girl to a wall. Girl moaning and groaning as he sucked at her neck. Reid gasping as she reached her hand down his pants… Enough said in that picture. Their make-out session halted when I opened the door. As soon as I saw the scene, my eyes welled up. I turned around quickly, storming back inside. I jogged over to the table that Caleb, Pogue, Sarah, Kate, and my stuff were at. I grabbed my helmet, gloves, and keys before marching out the door. The others stared in shock. I shoved my helmet on my head, slipped my hands into the gloves, and climbed on my bike. Reid came out the door as I stuck the key into the ignition.

"Annette!" he called. Reid looked flushed, sweaty, and not a bit sorry.

"Get the hell away from me!" I shouted, stepping on the gas and speeding away.

* * *

Tyler's POV

* * *

All I saw was her going one way happy, coming back angry and hurt as hell. What the hell did Reid do this time? Then Reid rushed past, biting his lip as he watched her walk out. He slammed into the door, bolting through it. I heard him call her name and her answer as I started out the door.

"DAMNIT!" Reid screamed. He dropped to his knees, head in hands. I scowled.

"What did you do, Reid?" I asked, stepping outside. He looked up at me and I was taken aback. He looked confused and mad and upset at the same time.

"This girl, she… she wanted me, you know? So I took her to the back alley and we were having a good time. All I see is her go stiff as the door opened before sneering at whoever walked out on us. It was Annette. She just took off and… Well, she's gone now," he said.

"What the hell, Reid? We can't let her get out of our sight for a minute anymore! And you love her! Why would you even think about another girl?" I asked, my face a little red from anger.

"Love her? You have to be kidding. I, Reid Garwin, am not in love! I never will be! I was just waiting so I could screw her!" he yelled, getting up from the ground. Reid, my best friend, glared at me before pushing past and going back inside.

* * *

Annette's POV

* * *

I was crying as I sped past the speed limit signs. I was going way over. Bastard just wanted to screw me, didn't he? I was so convinced when he had first kissed me. I would never trust a guy again. My heart belonged to myself and that tree. The one that I hid behind, remember? I named him Jerry. I felt myself smiled as those words came to me and quickened my pace. I had a decision to make right now. Do I go to my dorm or do I go and get my stuff? Should I stay and face him or do I run?

I decided to stick with the first. Running away would be almost as bad as giving in to him. I saw a guy in the road ahead of me. My eyes widened as I stopped my bike.

"You know, I almost killed Pogue in a situation similar to this. It was rather fun. I got to display my Power for him. I could do a lot more with yours. You'll come along with me, won't you? That sleaze, Reid, doesn't deserve you," Chase said.

Owch. That line was painful. "You don't know anything. Get away from me!"

"Oh please. He was making out with that girl and you know it would have gone farther it you hadn't walked out right then. I could make all of your pain stop, you know. I have the power to do that."

"Please just stay away," I whispered. I looked up and saw that he wasn't there. I heard another bike coming from not to far off. Shaking my head clear, I stepped on the gas again and hurtled down the road. Option two had it's perks.

* * *

**Oh my GOSH! Hope you liked it. I know I did. No more hinting from me. You'll have to imagine what might happen next. I'll try to update again tomorrow, but my school's science fair is coming up and I need to get my project done. Keep commenting! BYE!**


	8. Crash, Shouting, Decisions, and Jerry

**Yay! New chapter before I get my butt back to school! Eww, Mondays. Oh well. Hope you like this chapter. It's kinda sad but also kickass (a.k.a. Annette gets mad) and very emotional. THANKS!**

* * *

**Crash, Shouting, Desicions, and Jerry**

* * *

Tyler's POV

* * *

It had been a few minutes before I went back inside. What the hell was Reid's problem? First he admits that he does like her, then he makes it with some crazy slut, and then he denies liking her. Then again, this is Reid. I was pulled from my thoughts with another thought. Where would Kells go? My head shot up from looking at the ground as I ran inside. Rushing to the table, I explained what had happened and that Kells was probably leaving. Caleb growled before getting up. Pogue followed after and the girls after him. I came in the back, peering over to Reid before I left. He didn't look up.

If he wasn't going to help our friend, he wasn't going to be a friend of mine.

* * *

Annette's POV

* * *

There's was no turning back for me now. I was already past the Dells and heading south. I guess I was heading to south Philly without even thinking. My eyes were fixed on the road ahead, ignoring the sounds of cars and a bike behind me. I couldn't let them shake me. They didn't know what I had just come face to face with. They didn't know the rejection I had felt. Despite my hardest attempts to deny it, I couldn't help feeling betrayed by Reid. I thought he had cared. No one cares for me from this point on and I'll be damned if I'm convinced otherwise.

The Ducati, I have to admit, was fast. I heard it getting closer to me every second. I raced as fast as I could, turning sharply at a corner and onto a small road. I heard the bike only a few feet behind me. I was so focused on the sound as I turned into the forest to lose him that I didn't notice the tree ahead. I tried to swerve last minute, only to succeed in crushing my leg between the tree and my bike. I screamed out in utter anguish as I felt a snap. My arm suffered a similar fate. My head smashed into the tree, my helmet barely sufficing as protection. My bike seemed to crumble as it flew away, scattering on the ground. I slumped after the initial force had been exerted and faded into darkness.

I woke up four hours later in the hospital. The doctor came in ten minutes later, welcoming me back to the world of the conscious. I nodded my head, pain searing through my neck. He told me that I should stay still, that he'd send in the friends, and left. Apparently, my parents were out of town and couldn't be contacted. That's just dandy. I closed my eyes and sighed as I heard footsteps approach. Caleb and the boys entered.

"Annette?" asked Caleb. I opened my eyes slightly, peering out from behind my lids at him. I blinked a few times before sighing and wiggling myself into a sitting position.

"Hey guys," I muttered. No offense meant to them, but I wanted to be alone at the moment. The reason I was running was Reid and he wasn't even there to apologize. Asshole.

"Are you okay?" asked Pogue. He had a few scratches on his arms and his face. He was probably the one on the bike following me. Tyler peered in from behind him before coming over and hugging me, getting a wince and a gasp from me.

"Sorry, sorry!" he pleaded.

"Ty, it's fine. I'm okay."

Caleb didn't look convinced. "Why would you even think of running?"

"I didn't think. I just did, okay? It's easy to act on impulse," I stated.

"It was stupid," he said back.

"Yes, yes. I get it. Bad Kells. No disobeying the overlord of all existence," I mocked.

"I'm being serious here!" he growled.

"Deal with my personality, Caleb! You can't change me. I refuse to have you rub your sobriety all over me! I am ME!"

Caleb furrowed his eyebrows. He sighed before walking to a chair by the bed and sitting down, rubbing his temples. "I don't know what we're going to do with you, Annette."

"You won't do anything with me. When I'm out of here, I'm leaving," I said firmly.

"Kells, you can't! Please, give it time! You'll forget about him!" pleaded Tyler.

I growled in frustration. "No! I won't give it time! I have no time!" I closed my eyes, leaning my head back. "I'm ascending within two days," I continued in hushed tones. "I'm not going to stay around and let you guys risk yourselves, anyway."

"No. Please, Annie. Just listen to us," beseeched Pogue. "We won't just let you leave!"

I growled again, opening my eyes. "Leave me alone. I don't need you guys."

Tyler walked over to me, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Please, Kells. We all care about you. You can't do this."

I sighed, my eyes fluttering closed again. I heard a pair of feet shuffling into the room. I didn't even bother opening my eyes. I heard Caleb growl and felt the intense atmosphere going from insane to beyond what should be possible. I still didn't open my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tyler. Uh oh. Tyler was very pissed off sounding. Who the hell- Shit. There is no way in HELL!

"I came to-" he started.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" I screeched. My eyes were open now, glaring with full force. Reid flinched. His face turned hard and he planted his feet.

"No!"

I growled, twisting so I could get out of bed and beat him with my cast. I would have done it too if Tyler hadn't grabbed my arms and pinned me into the bed. I yelped in pain and turned my glare on Tyler.

"Sorry. You were going to lunge and I know what you were going to hit him with," he amended.

"Smart," I grumbled, settling down again. "Now, I repeat this nicely. Get. Your. Ass. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Room."

"Fine. I was coming to see how you were doing, but if you're going to be a bitch, I'll leave," he retorted, turning.

"See how I was doing? SEE HOW I WAS DOING?" A rumble was heard from my throat again as I sat myself up straighter. "Do you have any idea how fucked up my head is because of what YOU WERE DOING?"

Reid's face plummeted. "So? She came onto me and I was just answering her. It's not like we were together!"

"Without a care in the world, am I right? No fricken care about your DAMN FUCKING FRIEND? ABOUT ME?" I stopped my rambling, tears gathering in my eyes again. I turned away from him, finding comfort in Tyler's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, attempting to calm me.

I heard Tyler speak on my behalf. "Get out, Reid. She obviously doesn't need to see you. You're just making her worse."

Reid mumbled something before leaving. I faded into the dark again, Tyler's shoulder disappearing. Who knew crying could make you pass out?

I woke up again. I was alone. At least, I thought I was alone. Another two hours had passed and I sat up, yawning. I looked around to see the empty chair next to my bed. Great. I have been abandoned. I got up, limping and biting my lower lip at the slight pressure on my leg. I was in the hallway when a nurse ushered me back into bed. She told me the guests had left. FANTASTIC! I was utterly alone. I mean, I had the Power Rangers and Barney to keep my company. Who could pass up such great friends? I flipped through the channels on the TV again before hearing someone clearing their throat.

"How are you, Anne?" I heard a lazy voice ask. My eyes bulged and my throat became dry as Chase Collins stepped from the shadows. "I hope you're feeling alright. That crash was nasty."

"I'm- I'm fine, thank you," I replied gently. No need to provoke him, right? Maybe he could even help me out.

"I see we're civil today! How nice of you. I was hoping that you had maybe rethought my proposal. I sure am dying to know your answer," he said calmly.

"I- I actually have been," I stated, my voice becoming steadier. "I was going to ask if you were going to hurt the boys first. You know, just making sure their all right without me."

Chase chuckled. "Yes. They'll be just dandy. I hear your line of family is especially powerful, so you're all I should need."

"I guess that's good," I answered, my voice now completely level. "I guess I've made up my mind."

"Well then, shall we get going?"

"Did I say I was going with you? My mind went the other way," I retorted, my eyes gleaming as his face turned stunned. He growled and grabbed my hair, pulling me off the bed. I heard a shuffling of feet from outside and was dropped. Chase was gone. The next thing I know, a male nurse was lifting me back into bed and telling me to stay put. I nodded and focused on Barney again. He was singing. I wonder if my treefriend, Jerry, would run away with and protect me. Oh dear Jerry, won't you take me away from Ipswich? Won't you help me forget all the shit that has been going on?

* * *

**Yay for Jerry! Hehe, that was fun, right? Well, please comment and alert and stuff! I gotta go so I can actually wake up for school tomorrow. Hope you liked the chapter. 'Till next time!**


	9. Confession, Leverage, Love, and Choice

**THIS IS A WARNING! This is a VERY emotional chapter. Just a small hint. Hope you like it and thanks for the support!**

* * *

**Confession, Leverage, Love, and Choice**

* * *

I couldn't get to sleep that night. I was awake, constantly on watch for Chase. Who knew the bastard would have me scared out of my wits? I sighed, waiting for something to happen. Unfortunately, something did.

I saw blond hair bob into the room at two am. I nearly screamed right then and there, but Reid hadn't realized I was awake and sat down in the chair next to me. I kept my eyes shut dutifully, waiting out what would happen. I heard him sigh.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. I nearly died right there. Was he really- "I didn't mean any of this to happen. She just- She was forceful and I wasn't thinking. I want to protect you, Annette. I won't let Chase touch you. I want to be here for you always. Please give me a chance." I knew he was saying this, hoping I could hear but not wanting me awake to talk back.

"Reid?" I whispered. His breath drew in quickly as he stumbled out of his seat. Reid started rushing to the door. "Reid," I said again, my voice growing stronger but more upset. He didn't stop at the door. He kept on walking. My eyes stung as tears flowed out. After a few minutes of crying, my fears of Chase flew away. Reid had just basically admitted his feelings but he wouldn't accept mine in return. If he wants it that way, I guess that's how he'll get it. I drifted to a fitful sleep, filled with Reid and his words. Who knew Reid could have me so preoccupied also?

* * *

I woke up again at six am. I didn't know how I had managed to get to sleep, but the doctor scooted me out of those thoughts as he told me I could leave. I called Tyler, telling him the news and to pick me up. One of the nurses helped me get dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Easy clothes to wear when you have two casts and several bandages. Grant it, it was still painful. Tyler picked me up within the hour and immediately drove to Caleb's house. All of the boys had called in sick so they could stay with me all day. How sweet! Reid wasn't there. I had suspected as much. I limped with my crutches into the house, getting a hand from Tyler. As I got in, I heard a few remarks from Pogue.

"Well, Miss Cripple, how are you?" he greeted, a large smile on his face.

"Now that you ask, I feel worse…"

Caleb stepped forward and tried to help. I waved him off and smiled lightly. "I appreciate your concern, but I think it's just this day. I am turning eighteen after all."

Tyler nodded and helped me sit on the couch before walking to the others. I heard him try to whisper. "Have you guys heard anything from Reid?"

My head dropped like a lead balloon. I walked out of the room, allowing myself and them a little privacy. I felt my eyes stinging again as I glanced at my phone. I had pulled it out a second earlier to check for messages. I decided to call him. He picked up after three rings.

"Annette?" he asked slowly.

"Hey… I, uh, wanted to, uh, tell you that we're all over at Caleb's house. I thought you might want to come and, uh, be with the others," I stumbled.

"Oh. You're out?" he asked. I made a small sound of confirmation. "I'll be over soon."

"Okay," I mumbled.

"And… Annette?"

My heart almost stopped. "Yeah?"

"I think we need to, uh, talk. There are some things I need to-"

"You don't need to explain anything. I heard everything I needed to last night," I blurted out. He didn't say anything. "Reid? Listen, I'm-"

"He's not available right now, Anne."

This time, my heart did stop and then started beating in double overtime. I fell to the floor, wailing in pain. "Chase," I whispered out.

"Don't worry. I know that you have a special place for him in your heart. I figured that if I needed leverage, he would be the best. Now, about our little proposition?"

I heard the others rushing into the room. "Kells?" asked Tyler, dropping down next to me.

"Just don't hurt him," I cried. The others looked confused

"Don't worry, little Anne. I wouldn't lay a finger on him. Maybe a spider, but not a finger…" The line went dead.

"Annette," growled Caleb. Pogue came down on the opposite side of me, Tyler and he lifting me to my feet. "Annette," Caleb repeated, his voice calming a little. I gave a small whimper.

"He's got Reid," I whispered. I heard Caleb growl again as Tyler and Pogue went rigid. I started to weep as they carried me into the other room.

"Don't worry, Annie," comforted Pogue.

"Don't worry?" I mumbled, my hysteria fading to deadly sleep. "I love him, Pogue. How could I not worry?"

Caleb looked down at me, his eyes filled with sympathy. "I think you might need some more rest."

"I… I don't want to lose him," I mumbled again. They all nodded in agreement before my eyes shut tightly.

* * *

I woke up again two hours later. By eight thirty am, I was completely awake and wandering the house. The boys were all in Caleb's room. I heard them discussing our dilemma. I was very content with limping through the rooms on ground level. I walked into a study but stopped dead as I saw a woman.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Shush, child. It's okay. I'm Caleb's mother. Call me Evelyn," she greeted nicely.

"I… Okay, Evelyn. I'm Annette Keller…"

"I know. I've already heard about you from my son. He talks about you like a little sister. I also heard about Reid…"

My eyes stung as I sat down in a chair across from her. She smiled warmly before standing and brushing a hand over my cheek. "Don't you worry, my dear. Reid, though quiet a trouble maker, is strong. He'll find you again. Or you'll find him."

I nodded my head at her comforting words and held her hand. "Thank you. I'm going to go get a glass of water. I'll be-" My phone rang. My eyes widened as I pulled it out quickly. On the screen was a picture of Reid I had taken a few days before. Evelyn seemed to notice the anxiety and sat back, motioning for me to proceed. I flipped my phone open.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Greetings, Anne. I thought you might want to talk to Reid," answered Chase. He sounded polite but mocking.

"Please," I whispered. I heard him chuckle before there was a scuffle and a dry cough.

"Annette?" breathed out Reid.

New tears sprang to my eyes as I answered. "Reid. Reid, it's so good to hear your voice! Are you okay? Where are you guys?"

"I'm okay for now. Listen to me. Don't you dare do what he asks. He's an asshole but I'll be fine. Just don't jeopardize yourself for me or I'll kick your ass!"

"Reid, don't joke now. I love you," I stated, my voice quivering. "Please. Please, don't you dare leave me."

"Annette. God, Annette. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I love you. I won't leave you ever, I swear it!" he choked out, his tone now serious.

"I'm giving you the chance you asked for," I mumbled, a smile coming to my face.

"I'll protect you. Don't believe anything else. Please, don't come-"

"That's enough lovey-dovey stuff for today," interrupted Chase. "You'll see him again, just before you will me the Power. I'll see you tonight. Meet me at your house, in that little barn in the back. If you want, you could come early. Reid'll be just fine. I promise, too. See you later, sweetie."

"Oh, my dear," whispered Evelyn, pulling me to her. I grasped onto her before crying out. I guess the guys heard me because they came rushing down the stairs.

"Mother?" asked Caleb.

"She… Chase just called her. He-"

"He let me talk to Reid," I sobbed out. Tyler growled and demanded to know what was going on.

"I… I don't care what you guys say. I'll do anything to let him live again. I'm going to go to Chase-"

"No!" shouted Caleb. "You cannot do that, Annette!"

"I don't care if Reid said not to go, that he'd be okay! I won't let him die for me! I know that if I don't go, it'll be a lie and he WON'T BE OKAY!" I boomed. Caleb closed his eyes before sitting down opposite of me.

"We have to make a plan," suggested Pogue.

"No shit, Pogue," grumbled Tyler.

I stood up and walked out of the room. My leg and arm throbbed as I raced away, but I didn't care. I got to kitchen and got the glass of water that had previously been mentioned. I could feel someone behind me.

"I would give anything to get Reid back, but we can't risk you. Annette, he won't let you risk yourself because-"

"He loves me! I know! He told me!" I screamed. I sagged against the counter before walking to the door. "I need to be alone, Tyler. I can't handle any other people right now." I walked out, the door slamming behind me. I knew someone would be after me, but I didn't really care at the moment. I headed into the Danver's backyard and saw a figure standing in the trees.

"They won't let you go?"

"No. Please. I'll do anything. Just let him go," I pleaded.

"Come with me," Chase answered with a devilish grin. He held a hand out to me.

I stepped forward, my own cast-free arm lifting.

"KELLS!"

"ANNETTE!"

"ANNIE!"

I grasped his arm and was gone before they could even react.

* * *

**Did anyone see that coming? Probably. Okay, thanks again! COMMENT! ALERT! FAVORITE! Anything is welcome. WATCH FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Bye!**


	10. Cells, Risk, Trade, and Farewell

**This is a very short chapter, but I'm short on time and need a small explanation chapter to stop that cliffhanger. Here you go!**

* * *

**Cells, Risk, Trade, and Farewell**

* * *

Shit. What did I get myself into? I was thrown into a cell in a weird underground hallway-ish place and it was freaking cold. I didn't hear anything else from Chase before he stalked away. I vaguely heard cursing from down the hallway. _Reid._

I took out my phone and pushed his speed dial. It rang until, surprisingly, Reid answered.

"Annie! Annie, thank God you're safe!" he greeted. My stomach tightened.

"You'll… You'll be let go soon, Reid. He's trading us out…"

"Annie?" Silence for a couple of minutes. Uh oh. "You didn't. Please tell me you didn't? HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING? ANNIE, YOU'RE RISKING YOURSELF FOR NOTHING! WHY?"

"I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU, GODDAMNIT!" I shouted. I heard him hang up.

"ANNIE! PLEASE! GET OUT OF HERE!" he bellowed.

"C'mon, pretty boy. Let's get _you_ out of here," I heard Chase say.

"NO! ANNIE!"

"OUT!" yelled Chase. I heard a thump, a moan, and a shuffling of feet. Next thing I know, I see Reid being levitated down the hallway, Chase following with his eyes black.

"Thanks you," I muttered.

Chase smirked. "Anything for the lady. I'll be back soon. Just dropping off the little blondie here at Caleb's house. They won't mind, will they?"

"No. They'll be happy to have him back," I whispered. I had to remind myself this was all for him. It was all to keep him safe.

"See you soon, love," said Chase smugly.

"Goodbye, Reid," I sighed, walking to the back of the cell and leaning against it. I pulled out my phone and dialed Reid again. It went to voicemail, like I hoped it would.

"Reid. Please forgive me. This is kind of like a final goodbye," I stated, the last few words a sob. "I love you so much. You have to understand I'm doing this so you can live. I promise you, I'm not the only person out there. You'll meet someone eventually. I hope I'll see you again… in the end. Try not to Use too much, don't crush too many girls' hearts, and take care of the others. God, I love you. Remember me like I'll remember you… Goodbye."

I hung up, a sob wracking my body. I let myself cry to sleep, the peaceful black oblivion both comforting and foreboding. I wasn't as frightened, anymore. I felt more at peace with the whole idea. Yes, I die. Reid lives. I'll watch over him like a guardian angel. I swear it.

* * *

**Is that not extremely sad? I feel so bad to have to do that! Watch for the next chapter. It will probably be bigger and MORE EXCITING! Comment and stuff!**


	11. Oh my God, Final Call, and Little Word

****

Another short one, I know. Because I'm almost finished with this one (oops, I let that slip) I've started writing another story. No hints or previews. Well, maybe when I'm done with this I'll spill a little. Thanks guys!

* * *

Oh my God, Final Call, and Little Word

* * *

Reid's POV

* * *

Son of a bitch! My head hurt like hell and there were people in my face screaming my name.

"Reid, are you okay? Where is Annette? What is Chase going to do?"

"Reid, you're safe! Man, I thought you were gone!"

"It's good to see you again man!"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted. Everyone backed off immediately. "I don't know where he had me, where he has her, or what, exactly, he is planning. All I know is that she's ascending in about two hours and he'll probably have her will the Power to him. Oh my God… Why the hell did you guys let her get away? What the hell were you thinking?"

"We didn't! She walked outside for air. Then, we walked outside to talk to her, saw her with Chase, and tried to get her attention back to us so we could take her back. But… Reid, she's so damn stubborn! I swear to God, you picked the female version of you minus the whore part!" answered Tyler. That was a little shocking coming from him.

"Don't you dare compare her to me!" I growled. Annie was not like me. She was everything but me! The sad thing is, I would be so lost without her. Oh God…

"Calm down, Reid. C'mon. We've got to think. We have to find a way to get her back," said Caleb in an authoritative voice.

"Holy shit, I have my cell phone!" I declared, quite surprised the fact hadn't hit me before. What the hell was wrong with my thinking tonight? I picked the phone from the pocket on my pants and noticed a voicemail symbol. I hit a few buttons and nearly fell. She was saying goodbye…

* * *

Annette's POV

* * *

I woke up to my casts missing and feeling not broken. I was in some hay and... Was that a pitchfork? Uh oh, door opening.

"Ah! Let go of my hair!" I screeched, reaching up at the hands on my head.

"Nope. I've got to get you upstairs to be struck by lightening," stated Chase. I could sense amusement in his voice and snarled.

"You bastard! You know that is not what's happening at all!"

"Struck by the Power. Is that more accurate?" He was amused again. Damn him.

"Not any more reassuring…" I mumbled.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Let's make one final goodbye call!" said Chase, his face turning into a delusional grin.

"Please. Don't make me do that," I whispered, tears coming to me eyes.

"You're going to. Let me start it." He grabbed my phone from my pocket before flipping it open and punching in a number. It started to ring. I heard Pogue yelling when it was picked up.

"Hello, Pogue. I was wondering if you could put your phone on speaker. I've got the princess here," Chase said. He sounded as if he was happy. What the hell was wrong with the kid's brain?

I gasped as he pushed me against a wall. It made me snarl and I yelled before I thought. "You fricken bastard! Get your hands off of me!"

"Annie!" growled Reid. I moaned out slightly in sadness. I was hoping he wouldn't be up yet. "Annie, listen to me. Your message, I got it."

"You sent them a message, you little slut?" demanded Chase, his body was on mine again and I choked out a sob. He looked like he would bite off my face.

"I love you, too," came Reid voice. My eyes swelled in size and water started falling. I sobbed and moaned before I felt myself being dropped. I landed in a heap on the floor. "Annie! Don't listen to him at all. Listen to me. I love you, Annie!"

"That's too bad, lover boy. She's ascending soon and in order to keep you alive, she's giving herself up. I'll talk to you in about… twenty minutes. She'll be in the sky by then and I'll let you hear her sing. Maybe she'll even say those three little words close enough to the phone so you can hear them! Oh, this is exciting, isn't it?" asked Chase. He was toying with Reid and it was driving me insane.

"Leave him alone," I mumbled. "Let's just go."

"Annie, don't! Don't do this!" screamed Reid. I shivered involuntarily at the harshness and worry in his voice.

"Bye." The phone shut. Chase and I walked outside twelve minutes later. This time, I put up no resistance.

"Don't worry, my dear. I stick to my promises," he reassured me. We were standing inside an old barn. My barn, apparently. It was 5:45 pm. Only two more minutes. Another rushed by, and seconds before the lightening struck, I heard one word I had been wishing not to hear. "Usually."

* * *

**That wasn't too suprising, was it? Whatever. I'll try to update again soon! Comment and stuff.**


	12. Power, Boy, Struggle, and Never

**Long time. Sorry I was gone. You know life. It had me a little down for awhile but I'm back up and writing. I'm also working on two new stories (check my page). No details yet, but tell me which I should make priority. Anyways, read up!**

* * *

**Power, Boy, Struggle, and Never**

* * *

Pain. Power. Incredibly horrible shock. Sadness. Disappointment. Hatred. Losing faith. Darkness. I didn't register anything other than those thoughts before I fell. I felt so light, so dead. My body was on fire. I heard laughter and then a voice.

"Will it," it cooed. I coughed, my voice ragged. Another bolt of pain shot through me and I moaned. "Now!" he demanded. I felt myself thrown against a support beam.

"Give me a moment to regain myself," I mumbled. This was officially hell on earth. "Shit," I whimpered.

"Hurry up," Chase growled.

The pain stopped. The Power took over. I felt my senses grow and I felt so complete. I concentrated hard, closing my eyes. The boys. They were near. So close and yet so far away. Standing again, I opened my black eyes.

"Impressive," he muttered. "They… They seem to glow, so much more Power. Will it over!"

I hesitated. For Reid… "I will you-"

"NO!"

I stopped speaking and looked to my right, my eyes changing back. The barn entrance. A boy. He was only a boy. I was only a girl. We shouldn't have to make decisions of life and death. We shouldn't…

"Annie," he called. "Don't do this for me. Don't you dare-"

"DO IT NOW!" screamed Chase. The maniacal lust for Power shown in his eyes. His eyes, like mine a second before, were pitch black.

"Annie!" growled Reid.

I backed up. My back hit the support beam again. My eyes watered, tears threatening to fall. They were both yelling, each one building up their Power.

"STOP IT!" I screeched. Reid's eyes, black as night, turned toward me. They drained of darkness quickly, revealing the real him. Chase was smirking. I looked down, shaking my head. I looked up again, black tears spilling from black eyes.

"Annie," whispered Reid. "Don't. Please don't do this."

"He went behind your back with that girl, Anne. He was cheating on you. How could he hurt such a sweet, inno-"

"SHUT UP!" Black tears were falling down my face. My heart thudded in my chest as I stepped closer to Chase.

"Annie," whined Reid. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Stop," I whispered. He shut up, his face turning stony. "

"Was this all just a game? Were you in on it since the beginning? Is that what really-"

"That's what you think? You think I knew this delusional creep-" I got a small elbow to the ribs. "Before I even met you guys? You must be crazy. Go Reid. I don't want your heroism."

"Then go ahead and will it," he muttered, his eyes black again. Even then I could see the sadness in them. I balled my fist, bringing up the will to speak again.

"Asshole," I muttered, Power flowing to my balled fist as I swung at Chase. He cried in surprise, nearly getting his jaw socked off.

"YOU BITCH!" he growled. I groaned as I felt myself hurled into a beam again. I heard a soft crack. Reid was throwing energy left and right, seemingly getting that I had been faking my words. Standing, I pushed a surge of Power forward into Chase. He stumbled back only to be hit hard my Reid's shoulder and his Power. Another pair of eyes appeared as Pogue popped up in the door. He tried to fling himself at Chase, but was thrown back. Reid also landed with a thud as Chase surged forward and grabbed my neck.

"SAY IT NOW!" he spat. I choked, trying to gather air. My midnight eyes started spilling again, my emotions raw and uncontrollable. The Power surged within me as I screamed, my eyes glowing a faint white sheen then. Raw throated, the yell continued for another few minutes before Chase himself fell back screaming. Reid, Pogue, and now Caleb and Tyler stood and watched as Chase backed into the wall clutching his head.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!"

My breathing turned labored as my eyes seared white. Bursts of energy were rolling off of me and slamming into him at full force. One final wave lunged forward as he let out a cry of despair and vanished. My eyes faded from white to grey to black and finally back to normal. With a defeated and exhausted moan, I fell the ground. I was laying on my back when four boys looked down at me. I blinked.

"Annie," whispered Reid. I broke, tears flowing out again. He leaned forward, grabbing me and pulling me into him. Sighing shakily into my ear, I heard him start to speak again. "I love you," he muttered.

I cried more at these words, the thoughts what had happened only minutes before hitting me full force.

"Let's get her back," suggested Caleb. "My house. It'll be more comfortable. Everyone can stay."

Reid lifted me from the ground, cradling me against his body.

"Don't leave," I whispered.

"I'd never dream of it, Annette," he replied, kissing my forehead.

* * *

**Not the end, but near. Review and stuffs. Remember to check my page for updates on up-coming stories. Tell me in review which I should make priority. See you later!**


	13. Breakfast, Calls, Regret, and Love

**I'm not sure if I should end it here. I kind of like it as this being the end. Give me a comment about it. I might drag it out one more chapter if I get the inspiration and encouragement. Read and enjoy. (Saving Grace isn't mine.)**

* * *

**Breakfast, Calls, Regret, and Love**

* * *

I found myself looking at blonde hair again. As before, I was still wearing my clothes. I decided not to move and push him as I had days before. So much had happened within those few days. Never would I have thought so much would happen by moving to a new town. I missed Lyla and my old life at that point, wishing everything was so simple again. Get up. Rush to school. Fake learning. Walk to Lyla's house and try to save her from her life. Talk. Leave. Walk around aimlessly. Go home. Sleep. Repeat. In Ipswich, it changed daily. Do I go to Starbuck's this morning? Or do I stay in and eat at the dining hall? Perhaps go over to Caleb's or Pogue's or Reid and Tyler's? Everything was so much more difficult.

Reid stirred in front of me, flipping himself over. He snuggled into me, grabbing my waist and burying his face in my hair. I smiled lightly. I may miss my old life, but this one had it's perks. The boy moved again, drawing back from my hair and opening sleepy eyes to me. His pierced mine, trying to read what I was thinking about.

"Morning," I whispered. He gave up reading me and blinked.

"Yeah. A good one," he replied. I nodded and leaned down to rest myself into his arms more. We stayed like that, his head on top of mine, our bodies molding together neatly. There was nothing there but us.

"Annette," he muttered a few minutes later.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. I just like saying your name," he answered. I smiled into his bare chest, earning a light laugh from him.

"It's not so bad anymore," I said in return.

"It never was."

"Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I wasn't faking when I said… Over the phone, when he had you, I wasn't lying. I meant every-"

"I know," he cut in. "I meant it too." Reid kissed the top of my head.

"I love you," I said lightly. It was only just audible, but he heard.

"I love you too," he replied. We stayed laying there for another ten or so minutes. It was peaceful, just being there. He was the one to break the silence again with, "We should get up. I smell waffles."

I groaned, burying my face into his chest more. "I hate waffles," I grumbled hotly.

He laughed at me, slipping from the bed. I sighed, opening my eyes again. Sitting up, I flung the sheet off of me. A hand was in front of me a second later, which I gratefully took. I stood and started to pull away to the door. The hand didn't release, but pulled me back.

I felt his lips on mine for the third time ever and this time… I didn't pull away. I kissed back, giving into him. A smile spread across his lips as he put his hands on my waist, lifted me, and spun me around. I laughed and threw my head back before being gently laid back on my feet. My hands found the back of his neck as I gave him a peck. I moved my hands to find his, easily sliding our fingers together. It felt so right. Reid pulled one hand away and put it to my neck, drawing me in to kiss him again. My hand stay by my side as our lips molded together. We moved as one, pushing and pulling back only to dive in again. Both of us pulled back a final time as I slipped my head into the crook of his neck. His hand looped around my back, the other clasped in mine.

"I'll make you some pancakes or something," he mumbled into my ear. I laughed and nodded.

"That'd be nice. C'mon," I insisted, pulling his hand with mine as we walked out of the small guest room. We were greeted by Tyler at the steps who was on his way to wake us.

"Morning, sleepyheads," he joked. I smiled warmly at him before releasing Reid's hand and latching onto Baby Boy. He hugged me back and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "We missed you," he whispered.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I sniffed out. Tyler stepped back, letting Reid take me in his arms again. I encased his hand in mine gratefully and walked with them both to the kitchen, a tear slipping down my face. The other two boys were sitting with their girlfriends eating waffles. Kate heard us enter and smiled shyly at me. Sarah stared at our hands, Reid's and mine, each gripping the other. I ducked my head, not wanting to face Caleb or Pogue.

"Annette," I heard Caleb speak. "We're not mad," he continued. I looked up at him, Pogue laughing.

"We had the poor girl scared stiff that we were going to eat her alive. That's horrible of us," he chuckled, getting up to hug me. I accepted the gesture and returned it. Caleb came behind him and also hugged me. As I drew back, I instinctively grabbed Reid's hand. He smiled at me. A genuine smile, not a smirk. My own mouth turned upward as I leaned into his side.

"All's well?" Kate asked with raised eyebrows. I nodded before replying.

"It's more than well. It's great."

Sarah and Kate giggled and continued eating breakfast. Reid kissed my lips lightly before going to make the earlier promised pancakes. "I don't like waffles," I explained to the others. They all nodded in understanding.

I heard a song erupt from the living room as Reid poured the batter into the pan. Standing from a seat I was on, I walked to Reid's cell on a table. I lifted it and looked at the ID. _Jessica_

Uh oh. Evil Annie coming out. "Hello?" I answered sweetly.

_"Who the hell is this?" _bit out the girl. _"Where the hell is Reid? I'm waiting for him at Starbucks and if he's screwing you, I'll rip you to shreds. He's mine."_

"You won't be able to rip me a new one because he'll be beside me. Just watch at school. Three Sons of Ipswich are taken and don't you dare lay a hand on Tyler."

_"Yeah right. Put Reid on the phone. Now, you bitch,"_ she hissed.

"Nope. He's making me some pancakes. Call back later. Bye," I snapped as I closed the phone. I sauntered back into the room, Tyler immediately picking up on my evil side.

"Evil Annie, go away. Bring back my best friend Kells," he laughed out. I shook my head before turning to Reid who had his eyebrows up.

"Jessica called," I told him. His eyebrows furrowed, his eyes filled with regret.

"Annette… I… Please let me-"

"No explanation needed. She's probably from before, correct? In the… alley?" I guessed.

He bit his lip and nodded. "Well, she's waiting at Starbucks. I told her basically that you're mine, that three of the Sons on Ipswich are taken, and she's not allowed to lay a hand on Tyler. All's good," I said shrugging. Tyler laughed and thanked me for the warning. The phone rang again.

"Hello, Jessica," I spoke into the phone. My eyes widened. "Oh. Sorry, Beth."

_"Who the hell are you? And who the hell is Jessica? Get Reid's ass on the phone right now," _the girl demanded.

I looked toward Reid who was now slipping the last few pancakes from the pan. He was purposefully not looking at me. "I'm his girlfriend," I spoke. Reid's eyes flew up to mine while a small smile was begging to be let free on his mouth. "Jessica is… I don't know. Reid is unavailable at the moment. Would you like me to relay a message."

_"Here's a message for you: Stay the hell away from him. He's mine. If he's with you right now, then he's a whore. A very good whore, at that. He's great in bed," _she purred.

"I won't stay away from him. He's not yours. He may be a whore, but he's my whore," I said with a wink. Reid laughed outright at my eye movement. "And too much information. We haven't done that yet. If you have, it just proves that you're as big a whore as he is. Tell me how Aaron is. You must know that too," I mocked. Reid's eyes narrowed.

_"He's not bad either. Nothing like Reid though. I doubt he'll stay with you long, you bitch. He'll come running back to me. Watch your back. Watch your ass, too. That's a warning about him, you know."_

"Shut up. Goodbye, skank," I sang and hung up. I threw the phone to Reid who turned it off and sighed. The others were all watching closely.

"Listen, I-"

"No need for anything. She said you were better than Aaron, though. That must be a compliment," I joked. He walked over to me and gave me a light peck on the lips.

"I don't deserve you," he muttered. His eyes looked sad.

"But I don't care. I love you," I replied. I pushed my lips to his again, lingering a moment before I pulled back. "C'mon. I want to watch a movie while I eat my pancakes."

The others agreed and flocked to the living room. I poured syrup on my pancakes, adding a bit of whipped cream on top. I felt arms circle my waist and breath on my neck as I was about to pick up the plate and depart the kitchen.

"You really are too good for me," he muttered in my ear. I leaned into him, my arms bending back to circle his neck behind me.

"I'm not, really. If I am, I don't care. Please, stop thinking about that. I love you. You. Not Tyler or anyone else. You are mine. I am yours," I whispered. He turned me to face him, pushed my pancakes sideways on the small island, and lifted me up to sit on it. Reid leaned forward, capturing my lips once more. My hands dove to his hair, pulling him farther forward. I moved with him again, becoming as one. His tongue flitted out tentatively. Smiling, I opened my mouth and met his tongue with mine. We didn't rush anything or turn rough. We just were. Nothing more than showing our love. It wasn't about lust.

He pulled back, panting. Reid had tears in his eyes. I brought a hand forward to brush them away as he let them spill. "I'm so sorry about everything, Annette. I shouldn't have done anything I did. If I could take it all back, I would. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I wouldn't take it back," I murmured. His eyes grew wide. "Despite everything that happened, it made us stronger. I wouldn't take back a minute of it because it ended up like this. Us." I hopped down from the counter and pulled him to me. Reid's stray tears landed on my shoulder. "Everything is fine. We're fine. I have no more grudges."

"But I feel like you should hate me. You shouldn't-"

"I. Love. You. Accept it. Don't beat yourself up over it. I'm fine. I'm not hurt. I understand that you were the playboy of Spencer. People change," I reassured him. He sniffled and I chuckled. I pushed him away and grabbed my pancakes.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Although he was trying to put up a tough front again, I could see that it had softened.

"Movie time," I answered. "You're sitting with me, got it?"

He nodded and walked over to me. "I love you," he repeated.

"Right back at you," I laughed. "C'mon. I hear the opening of Saving Grace." He looked at me with confused eyes. "That movie about the gardener who grows weed. It's hilarious."

"Okay. If you say so," he chuckled. We walked out together. Everyone turned to smile at us as I forked a bit of pancakes and stuffed my mouth. Reid stole the fork and did the same. It's not easy to laugh with a full mouth. We plopped into a loveseat to the right of the entertainment center. When we were done my pancakes, mine, I leaned into him. He sighed into my hair and pulled me closer. I heard his heart beat. It was thumping wildly. I laughed a little and got an odd look from the blonde. I shook my head and buried deeper into his chest.

I never wanted to leave that spot. I never wanted to leave him. At that moment, my life was perfect. I stopped paying attention to the movie and thought about the boy next to me. I couldn't help but smile about our first encounter. I got up to get a glass of water and to deliver my plate to the sink, giggling as I drank some of it by the sink.

So this is love.

* * *

**I might add one last chapter or not, but one thing is certain. I will post the first chapter (or a teaser) or my new Covenant fic when I'm finished. Comment and stuff.**


	14. Epilouge: Drastic Times

**I decided to whip up this little epilouge from Tyler's POV. It kind of settles the story. I hope you liked the story, and thanks for all of your comments. I really appreciate it. Question at the bottom of story.**

* * *

**Epilouge: Drastic Times**

* * *

Tyler's POV

* * *

I've never seen him so happy. Kells is like the missing piece to the puzzle that was Reid. They're never apart. They go to breakfast together, have almost every class together, lunch together, homework together. I've lost my best friend and gotten two new ones: Kells and the new and improved Reid. I kind of miss his old antics, his crazy ways, but now that Kells is here… I don't give a shit anymore. She's what he really needed and I'll take the new over the old if it's better for him.

It's been a week since her ascension and Pogue's is in five days. We're all hoping nothing goes wrong. Everyone is on high alert, but we think Chase may be finally gone. Kells was completely wiped out for a few days, but Reid always found a way to be there for her. Pogue is nearly jumping out of his seat he's so excited. I haven't seen him like that since he got his Ducati or when he started going out with Kate. Kate is by his side all the way, having both gotten over their jealous streaks. She known about the Power for a while now and is used to it by this time. Sarah is, as before, by Caleb. Caleb is still the fearless leader, taking charge when it is called for. Nothing new, really.

I sat in the lunch room thinking about all of this until I saw Reid and Kells heading over. They were laughing and smiling and I felt a small smile tug at my own lips.

"Hey, Baby Boy!" called Reid. I smiled in full, punch my fist to his after he set his tray of food down. Their tray, actually.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"Nothing much, Ty. You?" Kells asked. I shrugged.

"Same old." She nodded in approval of the answer. They seem to think that I've been sad lately, but I've just been contemplative. I've been thinking over everything from the past year. The past year basically sucked.

"Hey, Tyler," a girl purred from behind me.

"Jess," muttered Kells. She stood and walked over to the dirty blonde haired bimbo. "I told you not to come near him. Are you too stupid you can't understand?"

"How dare you!" Jess hissed, slapping Kells across the face. Reid and I stood, Reid grabbing Kells as she looked ready to lunge.

"No," I said simply. "Get. Your. Skanky. Ass. Away. From. Me." I paused. I thought for a moment to say anything else. Jess's face was pricelessly stunned to say the least. "And my friends," I added.

The girl growled and turned on her heel, sashaying over to her table. I rolled my eyes and sat down, the rest of the gang having shown up.

"Good going, Baby Boy!" chorused the other three boys. I laughed at them and nodded.

"She was being a bitch. Drastic times call for drastic measures."

Everyone laughed. I smiled and took a bit of an apple in front of me. Maybe this year wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Q: Should I make a sequel? (Yes/No) I got a comment that suggested I should, so I'll think about it and I want your input. It would be fun, I guess. I could put my other stories on hold (and maybe change my other CovFic into another Reid/OC if you guys wanted. The sequel (if made) would involve Tyler/OC) Just tell what you think. Comment me and stuff.**


	15. Sequel Up : Thanks

**Hey you guys. I realized that my sequel to this story isn't a big hit so far and I'm wondering why.**

**Then it hit me: I never actually told you guys the sequel was up. It is.**

**Title: Middleclass Misfits**

**Info: It's from the point of view of a girl named Lauren Montclair. She's Pogue's cousin and goes to live with them for a short period of time until moving into Spencer's. It is a new plotline, of course. Now, you all wanted a Tyler/OC. I am granting that wish with this fic. It is a Tyler/OC but also a Aaron/OC. The summary for the story can kind of show exactly why.**

**Summary For Middleclass Misfits: "SEQUEL Another girl in the boys' lives. Can Tyler become UN-shy? Or will someone beat him to her? A shocking question for them all: Did Chase live through the last battle? What does one of the girls know about this? Tyler/OC Aaron/OC"**

**That's what it says. If you were a fan of Upperclass Rebels, please take a peak at Middleclass Misfits. I've only got a few chapters so far, but I'm hoping to get a heap-full out this summer. I might possibly finish the story by the time school starts up again, but that's a might. I probably won't considering I disappear for some times, but oh well.**

**I'd like to thank all of you who kept in with Upperclass Rebels. It was the first story I actually finished and it meant so much to me that you all liked it. I really appreciate all of the comments. Once again, thanks. I'll be leaving now, considering this was only meant to be a 'HEY LOOK! NEW STORY!' post and it turned into a thank you. THANK YOU!**


End file.
